


Don't Let me Drown

by Ezmina98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tim Drake, Rape Recovery, graphic description of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: Omega Tim Drake is kidnapped from his apartment one night after returning from patrol. He wakes in restraints, watched closely by Ra's al Ghul. He's rescued by Dick and the rest of his family. This deals with both Tim's experience and the aftermath





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> you probably noticed in the tags the rape/ non-con and graphic description of rape, these both take place in this chapter so just be warned. i would also like to thank Salazarastark for helping me out by betaing this chapter for me.

“Detective, I see you’ve finally decided to join us,” Tim heard as he blearily opened his eyes. He jerked fully awake, and tried to move, take stock of where he was knowing full well it was not his apartment, but couldn’t. His arms were pulled behind him, held tight in a bond of some sort, raised in the air, while his torso was bent down, harnessed at his waist and forcing him into a bow, while his feet were chained to the floor. When he tried to pull, he realized there was no give on any of his restraints. The next thing he noticed was his blurry vision, making it somewhat hard to focus on the silhouette of The Demon’s Head, Ra’s al Ghul. 

“Why am I here?” he snapped as he tried to focus his vision and calm his heart, to better take in some of the details of where he was being held. The room had a stone floor and walls, with no windows. The door was likely behind him as he couldn’t see it, and knowing his captor it was guarded. Escape was likely to be difficult, especially with the way he was restrained. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, my dear Timothy,” Ra’s said, slowly moving forward, hands behind his back. Once he was close enough to the restrained vigilante, he reached one hand out to caress his cheek, moving down to his neck. Tim tried to jerk away from him, but was unable to do anything as his scent blockers were removed from his scent glands.

“All this time I’ve been trying to recruit you to my cause, unaware that I could simply mate you, and breed the perfect offspring. The perfect Heir to the Demon.” he murmured, stroking his fingers over the newly exposed glands, leaning in to inhale the newly exposed omega scent, not caring that it had gone sour from the distress that his captive was feeling.

“You should know by now that I would never willingly join you, mated or not,” Tim snarled, jerking his head from Ra’s questing fingers.

“I had a feeling you'd say something along those lines, beloved. But not to worry, I am capable of being patient. So I will wait to mate you, until you are begging me for it, for me. But that isn’t to say that I can't enjoy your company, and the perks that come with our future mating until then,” he said, pulling a syringe from somewhere on his person.

“Do you know what this is, Beloved?” he asked as he brought the needle towards his neck, using his free hand to grasp his jaw in a firm hand, forcing his head up, and exposing his neck further.

When Tim didn’t answer, he continued anyway, injecting the substance into him, as Tim tried to jerk his arm away, as he spoke, “ _ This _ is a  _ very  _ potent heat inducer, mixed with my own special blend of chemicals, which should start taking effect any moment now. You see, rather than leaving you lucid, like a normal heat, this will force your body into submission. You will not be able to voice your struggles against me, as you will be trapped inside your brilliant mind. I will force you to nothing but feel. Feel as bring you pleasure, as I breed you, pump you full of seed”

Already Tim could feel the drug taking effect, his mind going fuzzy, body feeling heavy.

“Stop, Ra’s… you can’t get away with this,” he said, words starting to slur. “There will be repercussions,” he said as his vision faded, and then he fell unconscious.

“Ah, but who can stop it now detective,” Ra’s murmured to the unconscious boy. “It’ll be too late before anyone realizes you’re gone, let alone where you are.”

* * *

When Tim next opened his eyes he was still in his restraints. His clothes had been removed, and when he focused his fuzzy mind, he could feel himself getting slick between his thighs. 

He could feel a presence behind him, undoubtedly Ra’s.

“Ah, beloved. What perfect timing you have, I was beginning to think you were going to miss your own first breeding.” He heard from behind him, unable to turn his head to look. Suddenly, he felt hands at his hips, both keeping him steady and pulling him back. He flinched when he felt a blunt pressure against his cunt, and couldn’t help but cry out as he was penetrated.

Tim tried to voice his objections, but found he couldn’t get the words out, his mouth unable to communicate what he was thinking. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt his body being filled, his mind filled with emotions that his body couldn’t portray. As more slick trailed down his thighs, Tim couldn’t help but close his eyes, the only thing he had any control over, and try to distance himself from the situation, not that it helped him much. Even with his eyes closed, and body uncooperative, he couldn't help but feel the rocking motion, the pace controlled by the man behind him. He wanted to shudder, pull away from every thrust into his body, but all he could do was cry, the full force of his sobs stifled by the drug coursing through his veins.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, he felt more pressure at his entrance, pushing in to him. Ra’s was  _ knotting _ him.

He started to whine as he felt Ra’s spend start to fill him. What were once deep thrusts, were now small grinding motions, the alpha behind him trying to work his cock in as far as he could. 

As Ra’s began to once again speak, Tim couldn’t help but stare blankly at the wall in front of him, wanting desperately to be at his apartment, the manor, titan tower. Anywhere but here, waiting for Ra’s knot to go down. Waiting to see what was in store for him next. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason notice Tim's absence and investigate his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update three months later.

_ Bzzt Bzzt Bzz-  _ Dick Grayson groaned to himself as he rolled over in bed. He sighed as he reached out blindly for his phone.

“Hello?” he said, voice rough with sleep.

“You seen Timmy lately Dickwing? He was supposed to help me with a case last night. He never showed.” 

Dick had to stop to look at the time before responding, “Jay, you do realize it’s barely 5 A.M. right?”

“Focus Dick, Tim, you seen him?”

“No, but he could be lost in one of his own cases, you know how he gets,” he said, then mumbled, “Became a workaholic through osmosis”

“I thought of that, but he hasn’t been answering any usual lines of communication, and I haven't seen any movement in his apartment”

Dick doesn’t answer for a minute, trying to think about when he last saw Tim. It had been a while, almost a week.

“It’s been a while since I last saw him,” he said, rubbing a hand down his face before sitting up. “Meet me outside his apartment? We should probably check up on him”

“Yeah, see you in a few” he heard right before the line clicked, ending the call.

Dick swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he tried to stifle a yawn.

_ What did you get yourself into now Timmy?  _ He thought to himself with a sigh as he began to get dressed.

* * *

  
  


Dick approached the familiar apartment building owned by one Bruce Wayne with two coffees and a bag of bagels in hand. Standing at the front of the building, recognizable by his signature leather jacket, was Jason Todd. He was leaning against the building with his hands in his pockets.

Dick walked up and wordlessly handed him a cup and the bag of bagels before punching in the door code.

“What floor is he on?” Jason asked as they walked inside and towards the elevator.

“Bruce made sure he had the whole top floor for privacy and rooftop access for his… night time activities” Dick said as he activated the elevator.

“He has a whole floor to himself?” Jason asked, amusement coloring his tone.

“Well, he does have a room set up for Cass, he lets me use one too when the manor gets to be a bit much. He would probably let you crash too if you ever asked” Dick said as he waited for the elevator to open its doors again.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jason said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

The first thing they noticed was the mail piled outside Tim's door. He hadn’t been home in a while. 

“Maybe he’s at the tower or with the clone,” Jason said as he bent over to pick up the large pile of mail.

“Maybe, but we would have found him by now if he was,” Dick said as he unlocked the door.

The first thing they saw when they walked in was that it was surprisingly clean. Not to say that Tim was a slob, but there were no signs that someone had been living there recently. There was a thin layer of dust on the countertops, and there was a noticeable chill in the air. The heat hadn't been used in a while. 

Entering further, they came across the kitchen. The counters were clean if not for the same layer of dust that was seen in the entryway. Nestled between the coffee pot and the grinder was a small mug, out of place in the otherwise clean kitchen. There was also some coffee left in the pot.

“The cups dusty too” Jason murmured as he lifted it up, seeing the clean circle left underneath it.

“You’ve been here before, find me a container to pour this into,” Jason said, turning towards Dick. He quickly produced a thermos from a cupboard and poured the cup’s contents into it.

“Check his living room, I'll take his bedroom,” Dick said as he headed down the hall.

Dick made his way to Tim’s room and found the door closed. Upon opening it, he was surprised once again at how clean it was. Nothing was out of place, no books were pulled off the shelf, no clothes in the hamper. Everything was neat and clean and in its place, covered in a thin layer of dust.

Dick walked up to the bed and began to rifle through his end table. It was quickly obvious that something was out of place. Or rather in its place when it shouldn’t be. Tim’s suppressants and birth control. They were both brand new bottles, completely full, and their pick-up dates were from almost a month ago. Tim never missed a dose, and he never went anywhere without them. If they were here and unopened and Tim wasn’t, that meant something was wrong.

With a curse and a sigh, Dick walked back towards the living room to share his findings.

“Did you find anything?” Jason asked from his position in front of Tim’s entertainment center.

“His suppressants and birth control are still here, they haven't been opened since Tim picked them up a month ago”

“Shit. He wouldn’t leave them, he takes them religiously”

Jason dragged a hand down his face and then stood up with a sigh.

“I didn’t find anything here besides a thick layer of dust. Just like the rest of the apartment” Jason said.

“Well let's head to the manor. We need to let Bruce know and check out this coffee” Dick said as he turned and headed for the door.

“Hold on, do we really need B’s help? We can just as easily figure this out ourselves” Jason said, as he followed Dick out.

“Tim is Bruce’s son just as much as he’s our brother. Bruce’s very much omega son that he is no doubt worried about now just like we are” Dick explained. He knew how strained Bruce and Jason’s relationship could be, he just hoped he could put that aside in the interest of finding and helping Tim.

“Well, when you put it like that…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I would like to thank you all for reading this, as well as let you know it will most likely be slowly updated. I'm talking probably one chapter per month hopefully, but I make no promises. I'm kept very busy with work and my personal life and writers block is a real problem for me so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
